Mi querido InuYasha
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: InuYasha cree que Kikyo esta viva despues de lo pasado con Naraku, Sesshomaru quiere hacerse mas interesante para que rin le confiese su amor hacia el... luego se casan.. esto es tan solo la primera temporada
1. ¿Por mi querido InuYasha?

Hola a todas mis lectoras esta nueva novela no me pertenece a mi lo estamos escribiendo entre yo y una prima... muchos la han de conocer sube sus escritos en facebook como **Sessh Happy-pon pon :3 **y ahora con mi ayuda los subiré aquí

* * *

**Reclaimer **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son de **Rumiko Takahashi **solo los utilizamos para hacer nuestras locuras

Cuando vean esto .-.-.-.-.- es cambio e escena.

(Nota de la Autora)

_Pensamientos del personaje_

* * *

Capítulo 1 ¿por qué mi querido InuYasha?

Hola mi nombre es Kagome tengo 20 años ya han pasado 2 años desde que me quede en la época antigua la verdad es que he vivido muy alegre y muy enamorada de mi amado hanyou, bueno eso creía hasta que un día me di cuenta de algo InuYasha actuaba extraño.

—¿Te pasa algo InuYasha?-pregunte algo preocupada

—¡claro que no Kagome!—suspiró—solo es que e estado un poco cansado ya sabes mucho trabajo con Miroku.- finalizo antes de acostarse sobre el futón.

—¡No me mientas InuYasha!-estaba furiosa sabía que algo me ocultaba.

—Pero Kagome ¡no te estoy mintiendo!-miraba fijamente el techo señal clara de que algo me escondía mejor lo deje a si y me acosté a su lado en el futón pero dándole la espalda a el y me dormí.

Narra InuYasha

nervioso de que Kagome me descubriera decidí irme a pasar la noche a la casa de Miroku. Le avise a Kagome que iría a ver a Miroku para ver donde trabajaremos mañana. Ella solo asintió

.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hola InuYasha ¿qué haces aquí afuera de mi casa a estas horas de la noche?

—perdona Miroku pero tengo que contarte algo muy importante.-

Sin darse cuenta sango estaba afuera escuchando la conversación entre ellos

—y bien ¿qué ha pasado ahora?-

—No me lo vas a creer pero siento que Kikyo está viva.- Miroku abrió lo ojos como plato

—¡estas totalmente loco InuYasha! eso no es posible ella ya... esta muerta.—le dio una palmada en la espalda —InuYasha pero ¿ya pensaste en la Señorita Kagome?

InuYasha se quedo totalmente callado

—uff—sacó todo su aliento— creo que te puedes quedar por algunos días

Narra Sango

cuando escuche la razón por la Inuyasha había dejado su casa estas horas me alarme y me decidí a ver a Kag lo más pronto posible así que a primera hora de la mañana me decidí y salí a buscarle.

–Hola Kag ¿como has estado?

–Sango hola pues no te puedo mentir le ha estado pasando algo raro a MI QUERIDO INUYASHA.- me asegure de calcar la ultima parte, pero era la verdad el era mio y también lo quiero mucho.

–pues Kag de eso he venido a hablar contigo, ayer Inuyasha llego muy tarde a mi casa y pidió alojamiento y dijo algo importante sobre Kikyo.- cuando escuche el nombre de mi vida pasada me enoje un poco ¿con que por eso actuaba raro conmigo?

–gracias Sango.- la abre fuertemente.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus Reviews a mi prima y a mi nos encantaría ver que les ha gustado la historia :3 **


	2. ¿¿Me traisiono?

Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 2 ¿me traiciono?

Sango: pues Aome yo sé lo que le pasa a InuYasha

Aome sorprendida voltea rápidamente con sango

Aome: que le ha pasado a InuYasha cuéntame sango

Sango: pues veras Aome ayer por la noche escuche a InuYasha y a Miroku hablar e InuYasha hablaba de Kikyo

Aome: ¡pero porque InuYasha hablaba de ella! ella ya está muerta (enojada)

Sango: pues veras según lo que escuche de la propia boca de InuYasha es que

Antes de que sango pudiera terminar Aome se soltó en llanto sango confundido de lo que pasaba la abrasa

Aaome: me lo temía InuYasha me ha ¿TRAICIONADO?

Sango: Aome lo sí...en...to

Al escuchar esas palabras Aome se levanto y en peso a correr sin darse cuenta a donde iba cuando de repente cay a un poso

Aome:¡si InuYasha no esta a mi lado no hay razón para vivir!

Aome se suelta de la rama a la cual estaba sujeta cuando Sesshomaru la salva Sesshomaru!no debes y no te permitiré que mueras por la culpa de una escoria como mi hermano¡

Aome solo escucho las palabras del hermano mayor de InuYasha y después de eso se desmayo mientras que con InuYasha

InuYasha: te encontrare Kikyo cueste lo que cueste

Miroku: una pregunta InuYasha ¿para qué quieres ver a Kikyo?Inuyasha: solamente quiero volverla a ver una vez mas solo eso quiero

Miroku porque no le contaste a Aome? Inuyasha: ella nunca comprenderá

CONTINUARA


	3. Mucho Gusto

Mi querido InuYasha Capitulo3 Mucho gusto

Después de lo ocurrido Aome despierta en una cosa ala cual nunca avía ido cuando de repente salió Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: conque por fin despiertas a...o...m...e

Aome:(sonrojada)"es la primera vez que dice mi nombre porque lo a echo "em etto si asi me llamo que pasa señor

Sesshomaru: dime Sesshomaru Aome di mi nombre quiero escucharlo

Aome estaba pronunciando el nombre de Sesshomaru cuando rin quien ya avía crecido apareció

Rin!holaaa¡ se...ño...r

Antes de terminar la palabra rin furiosa se lanza contra Aome

Rin: tu quien rallos eres?

Aome: sueltame (gritando)

Rápidamente Sesshomaru separa a rin y a Aome y ellos dos discuten cuando Aome dice algo que sorprende a Sesshomaru

Aome:(sonrojada) no se preocupes señor se...ssho...ma...ru-sama

Sesshomaru: ¡Aome as dicho mi nombre¡

Sesshomaru feliz de que Aome allá dicho su nombre el se lanzo a ella y la abraso lo más que pudo hasta que rin se molesto y salió corriendo Aome: ¿qué le ha pasado?

Sesshomaru: no lose iré a buscarla no tardo mi querida Aome

Aome:(sonrojada) pero que has dicho Sesshomaru

Sin decir adiós Sesshomaru sale a buscar a rin

CONTINUARA...


	4. La he encontrado

**Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 4 La he encontrado **

Después de lo ocurrido con Aome a InuYasha se le ocurre regresar a la casa de Aome y en el camino

Inuyasha: tú...tú eres Kikyo

Kikyo: eres tu InuYasha

InuYasha al ver a Kikyo se lanza contra ella y la abrasa

InuYasha:(con lagrimas en los ojos) Kikyo te he encontrado

Kikyo: inuyasha estas...llorando?

InuYasha: ño importa que este llorando Kikyo te he encontrado eso es lo que importa y...yo...te...amo...

En cuanto dijo eso Sesshomaru apareció por ese lugar

Sesshomaru: inuyasha ¿que acabas de decir?

InuYasha:(sorprendido) tu...tú qué rayos ases aquí Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: repite lo que acabas de decir InuYasha

InuYasha: para que quieres oírlo!Sesshomaru¡

Esshomaru: solo quiero albertirte algo InuYasha si tu ases llorar a Aome te juro que te matare InuYasha

Kikyo: si tú matas a InuYasha!Yo te matare primero¡

Inuyasha: kikyo

Sesshomaru:(enojado)!Estas albertido InuYasha¡ y tu Kikyo!YO MISMO TE MATARE SI LE ASES ALGO A AOME¡

InuYasha:(enojado) cállate Sesshomaru y no amenaces a Kikyo

Sesshomaru: ya estas albertido InuYasha y tu Kikyo cuídate por que en la primera que te vea sola!YO MISMO TE MATARE¡

Sesshomaru desapareció por los aires mientras tanto InuYasha se quedo pensando en lo que avía echo y el estaba arrepentido

Mientras que con Aome

Aome:*Sesshomaru se está tardando creo que iré por ropa ama casa*

Aome sale de la cosa y va a su casa cuando de repente

CONTINUARA


	5. ¿¿Esa es Kikyo?

**Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 5 ¿esa es Kikyo?**

Aome se avía cansado de esperar a Sesshomaru asi que ella desidia ir a su casa por ropa pero en el camino

Aome: me parece que ese de a es InuYasha

Sin pensarlo dos veces Aome se lanzo contra InuYasha lo abraso y le dijo

Aome:(llorando) perdóname InuYasha yo tuve la culpa perdóname porfiador InuYasha

Kikyo:(enojada)!Porque rallos abrasas a mi InuYasha mujerzuela¡

Está con

Aome:(sorprendida) tú que...que haces aquí:-O

Kikyo: yo he venido por mi InuYasha ya que no pienso dejárselo a niñas tontas como tu Aome

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kikyo se lanzo contra InuYasha y le dio un beso para cuando Aome reacciono ya era muy tarde

Aome:(llorando)!No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ¡!Te odio InuYasha¡ TE ODIO

Aome sale corriendo mientras que InuYasha trataba de seguirla pero Kikyo no lo dejaba

O...r...el

Aome siguió corriendo hasta que se canso y desidia descansar en un gran árbol de repente apareció Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: te pasa algo Aome

Aome siguió llorando y no le contesto nada a Sesshomaru pero muy cerca de ay estaba observando InuYasha y Sesshomaru lo sabia Sesshomaru mira Asia abajo y levanta la cara de Aome y le dice

Sesshomaru: aome tu me gustas ^\\\\\^

Mitad

InuYasha:(enojado)!Pero que as echo Sesshomaru¡

CONTINUARA...


	6. El beso de Sesshomaru 3

**Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 6 el beso de Sesshomaru ^3^**

Después de lo ocurrido con InuYasha y Kikyo. InuYasha decide seguir a Aome cuando él vio que Sesshomaru avía besado a su querida Aome

InuYasha:(enojado) Sesshomaru deja a Aome ella es solo mi

Sesshomaru:(con sarcasmo) que te pasa InuYasha acaso te dieron celos (enojado)!Vete a besar con tu querida Kikyo¡

InuYasha:!Yo jamás e traicionado a mi querida

Antes de que pudiera terminar Aome volteo y dijo

Aome: no te atrevas a decirlo InuYasha (llorando)

InuYasha: pero Aome eso es cierto yo jamás te he engañado

Aome:¡Qué te pasa InuYasha ¡!No mientas ¡!yo te vi con Kikyo¡ Tu...tu...la !Besaste¡ (llorando)

InuYasha: Aome no era...mi...intención...quiero...que

Sesshomaru enojado dice

Sesshomaru: ¡cállate!Escúchame InuYasha¡ tu has perdido a Aome asi que porfiador déjamela (sonriendo) ya que TU la has perdido y YO haré que ella...!Se enamore de mi¡

InuYasha sorprendido voltea con Aome y dice

InuYasha: Aome solo quiero decirte algo que no olvidaras (el salta desde el árbol en donde él estaba y cae justo a su lado y la besa)

Aome:*que ago. Estoy totalmente confundida que hago...QUE AGO...*(llorando se libera de InuYasha y lo cachetea)

Aome:(mira a InuYasha) porque no lo entiendes InuYasha

Aome se acerca a InuYasha y le dice al oído

Aome:(susurrando) escucha InuYasha (llorando)!Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz¡

InuYasha queda impactado por lo que avía dicho Aome cuando de repente…

CONTINUARA...


	7. obsecion

**Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 7 obsesión**

Cuando de repente apareció Kikyo

Kikyo: gracias Aome ahora no tendré que matarte

Aome: como quisiera que tu Kikyo...¡Murieras!

Kikyo: ¡aun asi Aome InuYasha me preferiría a my!

Aome:(llorando) me da igual

Kikyo: lo sabia eres tan débil Aome ¡me das pena!

Aome: ¡cállate! ya que tu eres la obsesionada con InuYasha yo Aome te prometo a ti Kikyo que...que yo me olvidare de InuYasha

¤siempre ay que buscar la vida es asi es una inquietud que yo siento en my debes saber bien lo que buscando estas solamente asi tu lo encontraras¤

InuYasha se quedo impactado de lo que había dicho Aome

InuYasha: ¡Aome! tu...tu no me puedes dejar

Aome:*¿es cierto yo...yo no puedo InuYasha correré a tus brazos? O ¿seré fuerte?* in...u..ya...sh...a yo...yo te...a...

Antes de que terminara Sesshomaru la tomo y salto Aome lloro todo el camino tras recordar lo sucedido con InuYasha y Kikyo

Sesshomaru: Aome no seas idiota deja de llorar por el

Aome siguió llorando sin escuchar a Sesshomaru cuando de repente Sesshomaru bajo a Aome y la beso

Aome:*¿por que Sesshomaru porque me besas?*

Aome se suelta de Sesshomaru y se le queda viendo fijamente

Sesshomaru: Aome yo sé que no soy como InuYasha pero quiero que tu y yo seamos algo más que amigos ·₩·

Aome: (llorando) yo...yo no puedo olvidar a InuYasha lo siento Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru se acerca a Aome y le dice

Sesshomaru: no importa Aome yo te esperare ya que yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo ·\\\\\·

CONTINUARA...


	8. ¿¿Que me pasa?

**Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 8 ¿qué me pasa?**

InuYasha y Kikyo se quedaron solos cuando a Kikyo se le ocurrió abrasar a InuYasha Kikyo dijo

Kikyo: por fin estamos solos

InuYasha: ¡eres tonta o que!

InuYasha se suelta de Kikyo y va hacia la casa de Miroku

Ya en la casa de Miroku…

Miroku: InuYasha que ha pasado me ha dicho sango que Aome desapareció

InuYasha: pues no exactamente ya que fue mi culpa y estoy muy arrepentido Miroku

Miroku: pues ha sido muy grave lo que le as echo ¿InuYasha?

InuYasha le explico todo lo que había pasado a Miroku pero de lo que no se percataron fue que sango estaba escuchando

InuYasha: no se qué hacer Miroku

Miroku estaba por contestarle cuando sale sango y le dice…

Sango: (enojada) si serás idiota InuYasha no puedo creer que tu hallas engañado a Aome a la mujer que decías amabas yo...yo no tengo palabreas para lo que estas haciendo me decepcionas

Miroku: pues es cierto lo que sango dice pero si quieres arreglar las cosas con Aome ve a disculparte nunca es tarde para nada asi que ve

InuYasha decide ir a la casa de Sesshomaru mientras tanto con Aome y Sesshomaru…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Sesshomaru y Rin

**Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 9 Sesshomaru y rin**

Tras lo ocurrido con Aome y Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru decide ir por un poco de comida para Aome cuando de repente apareció rin

Rin: señor Sesshomaru (rin corre Asia sus brazos y lo abrasa lo más fuerte posible)

*quise mostrarme ante ti como alguien de duro corazón el tiempo paso me arrepentí ahora pediré tu perdón mi indecisión causo el gran error me domino el terror hoy me descubrí y besante a ti lo que hay en mi*

Rin: yo...yo señor Sesshomaru estoy enamorada de usted

Sesshomaru:(sonrojado)lo sabia rin tu también me gustas mucho

Sesshomaru besa profundamente a rin

Rin:*el lo sabia el señor Sesshomaru sabia que yo estaba enamorada de él pero...pero como lo supo**no me importa yo...yo tengo el amor de Sesshomaru y estoy más que contenta con eso*

Rin y Sesshomaru hicieron lo que tenían que hacer esa noche mientras que con InuYasha el ya había llegado a la casa de Sesshomaru y al entrar dijo

InuYasha: ¡Aome! (corre asi ella la abrasa y le dice llorando) quiero...quiero Aome que me perdones por favor yo solo amo a una persona y esa persona eres tu mi querida Aome

Aome: In...u...Ya..sha yo...yo también te...te ¡amo! ·\\\\\·

De lo que no se percataron era que Kikyo había seguido a InuYasha y había escuchado todo

Kikyo:(enojada pero ala vez feliz) InuYasha yo...yo estoy feliz por ti yo solo quiero que seas feliz y tu...tu Aome perdóname yo...yo no sabía lo...lo que pasaba (llorando) quiero que cuides a InuYasha por mi okey

CONTINUARA…


	10. Gracias Kikyo

**Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 10 gracias Kikyo**

Después de decirle eso a InuYasha y a Aome ella se desvanece lentamente

Aome: jamás pensé decir esto pero gracias Kikyo

Kikyo con una expresión de agradecimiento desaparece completamente

InuYasha: Aome no quiero que tú...tú me dejes si quieres que te explique to

Antes de que terminara InuYasha, Aome lo besa y le dice llorando

Aome: ya no importa lo que hallas hecho yo...yo¡Te amo!

Después salieron los dos y debajo de un árbol...

A la mañana siguiente se vieron las parejas

Sesshomaru: em...etto quiero ofrecerte una disculpa Aome no era mi intención este ^/^ lo siento

Aome: no te preocupes Sesshomaru me da mucho gusto que estés con rin

Rin: pues si y Aome te ofrezco una disculpa

InuYasha: okey ya párenle a sus disculpas que era tan importante Sesshomaru

Rin: pues a Sesshomaru no le gusta tanto la idea pero me ha dicho que si tu dices que si él lo hará con gusto

Aome: ¿hacer qué?

Rin: pues hemos pensado en casarnos y quisiéramos saber si ustedes quieren casarse y asi se aria ¡una doble boda! ^/^

InuYasha: que… que yo...yo casarme

Aome: ¡claro que si rin!

InuYasha: ¡que...que! ~\\\\\~

CONTINUARA…


	11. El gran final

**Mi querido InuYasha capitulo 11 el gran final **

Tras haberle contado rin a Aome que se iban a casar rin les ofreció a Aome y a InuYasha que fuera una boda doble obviamente Aome acepto y se estaban preparando para la boda

Aome: ¿crees que me veo bien rin?

Rin: ¡claro que si Aome! ¡te ves maravillosa!

Aome: igual tu rin n.n

Y con los chicos…

InuYasha: ¡porque tengo que ponerme esto!

Sesshomaru: yo que se solo póntelo y calla

InuYasha: tan frio como siempre Sesshomaru O.o

Ya en la boda…

InuYasha: A..o..m..e te ves tan hermosa

Aome:^/^ gracias InuYasha

Sesshomaru: pero que hermosa te ves rin */*

Rin: muchas gracias Sesshomaru tu también estas tan guapo como siempre ^/^

La boda fue todo un éxito InuYasha Sesshomaru Rin y Aome hicieron lo que tenían que hacer hasta que en la mañana siguiente…

Sesshomaru: les tenemos que decir algo nos iremos a vivir a otra parte

Aome: pues les deseamos suerte

Rin: gracias Aome muchas gracias por todo

Sesshomaru y rin se fueron al extranjero mientras tanto habían pasado ya un mes después de la boda hasta que en la casa de Miroku

Aome: InuYasha sango Miroku ¡ESTOY EMBARASADA!

ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO ESPEREN LO QUE SIGUE LOS QUIERE KASUMI: 3 ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS SI NO UN ASTA PRONTO

PD. ESTE ES EL FINAL DE MI PRIMERA TEMPORADA. n.n


End file.
